wotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinrai Kogure
Jinrai Kogure is a swordsman and a close friend of Akagi, the leader of the Prajna. He serve as Akagi right-hand man and is a member of the Prajna, a anti-foreign group who doesn't approve of letting British Foreign to enter into Japan and will stop at nothing to drive them out of theirs country. He fought by Akagi side in order to protect Japan from outsiders who would do anything that would bring harm to their country. Even if it's for good intention, the Prajna would use extreme force or any method to keep the Barbarian (who they refer to as the British) out of Japan. Kogure is very loyal to Akagi and would do anything to protect him. He follow Akagi's order and does not listen to anyone else. Kogure wear a bluest-purple yukata with both yellow and pink lotuses and 3 yellow swirling line that move side to side on the bottom of his clothes, giving this design a theme-likes river flowing down in a path with lotus floating in the moving river. Inside his yukata is another layer of clothes, light color blue that have no pattern on it on his left side of his body where he pull down his yukata to revel it. He seems to be wearing some bandages wrapped around his chest along with two bend necklaces in front of it. He also wear a red bead of bracelet on his left hand and a leather glove on his right hand that he use to draw his sword out from it's sheath when he enter into combat. He wear a black scarf with yellow pattern design around his neck to cover his face. He also wear a black tabi design for assassin to wear. Not much is know about Kogure past, except he was a assassin once. During his attempts to assassinate Moro near the language school, to redeem himself for failing to be a fitting leader of the Prajna in Akagi absence due to his injuring in the shoulder from a gunshot, he has explain that he live his life that way and only know how to live that ways and it's because he grew up only knowing how to kill, he grown accustomed to it. Eventually, he grew up to become a assassin and that how he got his title: Assassin Jinrai Kogure. Kogure has a silent personality and isn't much of a talker. He doesn't speak with anyone unless they talk to him, which he reply back in one or two sentence shorts. He is not a good leader because of his poor ability to make the smartest choicest for the group and he mostly let Akagi do all the planning and decisions making. Kogure may not be smart, but he is strong and more wiser than Akagi. He takes risk if it is necessary to accomplish the mission or to save Akagi life from certain death. Kogure use two types of sword depending which difficulty you're playing in. He wield the (Longshaft) or (Soul Culler) as his weapon of choice. The style he used is the Kasshin Iai Jutsu, which can be obtains through any difficulty MODE by killing him and then picking/kicking his dead body for the book with the name on. Category:Male Characters